Horizon Sun
This fanfic is owned by 4pinkbear Richtofen thought it was over. He thought it was gone. But in the shadows, an enemy has stood for too long. Richtofen is torn between his true love, or his startling past. Chapter 1 He couldn't breathe. Darkness engulfed him. These cats were trying to drown him. He tried to yell for help, shaking violently in hopes to free himself, but like waves, the water instantly filled his mouth, his lungs. Slowly, unconsciousness drifted towards him, as his eyes slowly closed... .::. A bright light beamed down on him. "I think he's coming through!" a voice, with a rough accent, mewed. Richtofen turned his head slightly. Everything was so blurry... "Wait, wait! Don't fall asleep again, please!" another wailed. "We can't help what happens, Himeheart. We best let him sleep after we chased those rogues out. He was nearly dead!" another hissed. Richtofen dizzilly cocked his head. The voices were all distorted and funny-sounding, even though his friends were right in front of him. He closed his eyes to rest. .::. He came through again, weak and exhausted, yet well-rested. "Richtofen, can you hear me?" Himeheart meowed, eyes full of concern. Richtofen smiled gently and nodded, and rested his head down on the moss laid out for him. He didn't know he was so special! "Wunderbar..." he mewed tiredly, and stared at the sun that had just peeked over the horizon. It would be another glorious day! Chapter 2 Richtofen yawned and stretched out his legs. One had been broken in the freak accident earlier. In fact, he couldn't remember much of what had occured, except being nearly drowned in the Crystal Pool. Himeheart padded up and twined tails with his, smiling. Her stomach looked swollen. Kits, he thought. Star Cats had unusual pregnancy patterns-over the course of a whole day and then they give birth. Sounds painful... ''he silently added, and then glanced back to her. "I'm expecting our kits!" she mewed in excitement. "Really?" he asked, eyes wide. He would have kin again! "Yep. Lavenderheart said there's two." she replied, gray-brown eyes glittery with excitement. "That's great!" he mewed. He didn't want to repeat "wunderbar," which he tends to do on accident. "Sie sind wie eine schöne rose!" he added romantically. "I love it when you say that..." she replied cheerily, She smiled, and then padded away. He sighed sadly. He wasn't that ready to be a father. He didn't want to be. He couldn't. He wouldn't. He can't bring himself to it. He had to run away, before any sniveling creep of a Dark Forest cat tried to hurt his new family. He turned around, tail drooping, head bowing. But he couldn't do that either. He finally felt at home. He couldn't just leave ones he loved. But Himeheart, already expecting his own kits...it was too soon. He doesn't know how to love. ''Because of Maxis. ''Richtofen silently grumbled. Maxis had trained Group 935, where Richtofen has been almost all his life, to be unable to fully love someone, to keep them fully devoted to their work. But it was different with Himeheart. With her, he felt complete, but if kits came in, he would be thrown off course. All because fo Group 935, and his evil twin. Maxis. Richtofen glanced back at his paw. The Demon Mark, red, shaped like fire, blazed on it. He dared several, many, many moons ago not to look at it. ''"When a kit is born with the Demon Mark, they will rule over all the Place of No Stars and destroy the forest. They are bound by evil." his parents, all cats around him had told him. As a kit, Richtofen had been very, very alone. All the others feared him. His mother barely fed him. He was empty and neglected. But he was very kindhearted. How can he rule the Dark Forest when he is so good? Chapter 3 "Something wrong, Edward?" Dempsey mewed. "Ja, nozzing. I'm perfectly fine." he replied cheerily. Dempsey cocked his head in confusion. Richtofen's eyes looked empty and dull. "Uh uh, don't even think about trying to run off again." Dempsey snapped, and bolted angrily. In a flash, he had seen it all. Richtofen running away in fear of being a father, all of the Star Cats being captured. He imagined this in his mind, but because of his arrogance, he believed himself. Richtofen would not cause anymore damage. "Takeo, I need a Kittypet Cage." he hissed as he skidded to a halt next to his friend. "But why would you want to-" Dempsey gave him the "To-Keep-Richtofen-Out-Of-Trouble" look. Takeo instantly nodded and vanished into the bright green bushes. He scratched against the smooth bark of the tree. That's when it all came crashing down. Rogues burst into their camp. Himeheart screamed in pain as her kits started coming. Richtofen had passed out cold when a rogue smacked him against the cool rock walls. Himeheart, Lavenderheart, and Phoenixfeather were quickly captured, and they left Dempsey defenseless. "Hey, stop!" he yowled against the angry fighting crowds. "Richtofen!" he added in a more loud, desperate call. Everything went black as midnight. Chapter 4 Gone. Everything. Gone. Richtofen stared blankly at the cave wall as Tigerstar prowled nearby. "Your mother would be proud, considering she's my mate." he mewed. Richtofen's eyes jutted open wide. "Take. Zat. Back." Richtofen hissed, unsheathing his claws. He thought this was a cruel joke of some sort. "I'm only sharing the truth, Richtofen. You're my son." Tigerstar added. The tom's amber eyes bore into Richtofen's. Richtofen backed up to the wall. This was too much for him. Now his friends are gone, his own kits and family, yet now Tigerstar tells him this? Tigerstar smiled, and mewed, "Chandela is here with me. Maxis is Darkfire's full son, yet you're mine. Only a Dark Forest pure could have the Demon Mark. Can't you see, Richtofen? You're the chosen one. The next leader of the Place of No Stars-all cats will bow before you-" "NO! NO! NO! I REFUSE TO LISTEN TO YOU!" Richtofen shrieked. He ran for the entrance, only to release his paws had bands on them, the weird metal bands, of course. With a shock of electricity, he fell to the ground. Tigerstar padded forward. "Believe me, Richtofen, or I will force you to." he hissed. The massive tabby put a paw on Richtofen's neck, and unsheathed his claws. "Refuse and I kill you-" "F-fine..." Richtofen interrupted. "That's what I want to hear. Come with me." Tigerstar mewed. Richtofen nodded, trembling. Where were his friends? Chapter 5 As lonely as Richtofen is, Himeheart sat in the back of the kittypet cage. Trapped. ''Is there some outlet store where they get Kittypet Cages and Metal Bands? ''she wondered silently. Richtofen was doing what seemed like yoga for cats, no, he was meditating, or something like that. A small light shined dimly in front of him, in the form of a sphere. It grew hotter and more orange-it was fire. He blinked open his eyes, muttering ancient words of wisdom as it grew. His eyes were a vibrant orange, with flickering flames inside, or was Himeheart imagining this? She gasped in surprise as the flames hungrily melted the lock on the cage. He smiled as he pushed the door open, the light vanishing in his eyes. "Vant to leave?" he meowed. It was just Richtofen, Himeheart, and the kits. Everything, everyone else was missing. They weren't in the room, or in this base in general. It was dull and lifeless here. He grabbed tiny Edward by the scruff, and Himeheart picked up Ricekit. The tiny brown tom mewled in protest, but it didn't seem to care that much. An explosion suddenly burst through the main controls. The cells broke open, releasing everyone. Richtofen suddenly remembered his destiny. "Vait here!" he yowled, dropping Edward gently, and darted away. "RICHTOFEN NO!" Himeheart screamed, about to run after him, but Dempsey tackled her down. "No, Himeheart! He has to do this!" Dempsey hissed. Tigerstar smiled evilly, amber eyes shining as Richtofen whipped around, facing him. "Ello chap, and goodbye." Richtofen mewed, and darted forward, slicing Tigerstar's neck before the tom could do anything to stop him. All the Dark Forest Cats screamed in agony as they turned into black clouds-vanishing, swirling into one, and gone forever. It was over. Richtofen finished his destiny. Did he?